I want to be your Princess! KH DJ SoraxRiku (Gender Bender)
by Jaydwrites
Summary: Hello, I am new to this site so I'm not too sure if I'm doing this right. But here we go, After Sora finds out that the heartless are kidnapping princesses, he and his gang go on a mission to stop them by disguising as a princess. After a few mix ups happen, Sora ends up alone with Riku trying to convince him that he is a princess that should be kidnapped. *Contains sexual content


Hello all, I refer to myself as JayD and I'm currently working on some fanfiction for KH. My favourite pair is SoraxRiku and most my work is probably going to be rated T/MA. I'm new to this site but also just started patron (won't let me spell the actual thing, but hope you get the idea), where I will upload drawings as well, please feel free to visit it and become a patron (please and thank you)! On my patron my name is JayDComics and I write scripts there instead of a regular story format.

**Warning: This does have some yaoi concepts, but the sex scenes are all hentai/hetero in this work specifically

Shortly after finishing up Monstro's world, everyone gathers in the vacant house, located in the third district of Traverse town. They start a discussion of what to do next, after finding out some crucial information about the heartless' objectives. Leon leans up against the wall with his arms crossed and speaks up, "So you're saying that the heartless are trying to kidnap princesses from other worlds? And that when they gather all 7 of them something bad is going to happen...?"

Yuffie responds to Leon's question with a cheerful attitude, "Well then, you guys just have to beat them to it!" She says this while seeming like she doesn't quite understand how dire it is, with a big smile on her face like she can do anything.

Leon furrows his brows and says under his breath, "I wonder what they're plotting..."

Donald joins in on the conversation and reassures everyone by saying, "Whatever it is we can handle it!" Chiming in after Donald is Goofy with his usual lack of confidence, "Gee, I sure hope so."

Sora is beside Goofy and decides to add his thoughts in as well. Confidently pointing with his thumb at his own chest he says, "No problem, leave it to us!" With that the trio of Donald, Goofy, and Sora leave the vacant house and start to walk down the alleys of the third district. Sora, with his hands behind his head, begins contemplating on their previous conversation, "Well, even though I said that, they already took Alice and Jasmine. What should we do to save the other princesses?"

Donald is tapping on his chin while thinking deeply, then Goofy blurts out a thought he was having, "Gwarsh, if only we were princesses, they would take us to where the others are."

Sora exclaims in excitment, "That's it! One of us just needs to disguise as a princess and when they get kidnapped we can follow them to their base! Then we can free the princesses and stop the heartless for good!" Smirking at himself like he knows how much of a genius he is Donald burst his bubble with a foreboding question.

"Then which one of us should disguise?"

Sora immediately responds while waving his arms to and throw, "Not me!"

Donald doesn't seem to like the idea of being the one to disguise either and exclaims, "Me neither!"

So now its up to Goofy to break up this problem, "Let's decide with rock, paper, scissors." Goofy suggests with his rare good ideas. They begin to swing their arms up and down when Sora and Goofy throw rock, while Donald ends up with scissors.

Sora is ecstatic with the result and says, "Hah! You lost Donald, time to dress up." Donald puts on some make up horribly, ending up with dark eyeshadow, long lashes, and a shade of lipstick that just didn't go right with anything he was wearing. "This doesn't look right..." Sora comments eyeing Donald up and down.

Frustrated Donald flails his arms and yells, "Waaaaak! It's your turn Sora!" Donald now helps Sora put on make up, also ending up a horrible mess. Sora angrily crosses his arms and he and Donald both help Goofy out this time.

Goofy has a slightly different response to the make over and asks them both, "Do I look pretty?" He blinks quickly while cupping his face with his hands.

Both Donald and Sora don't think they can pass off as females, until Donald comes up with an idea, "Hmm...I think we're missing something. I know! Let's ask Merlin for help!" They all head down the alley, through the door with a fire emblem on it.

"Merlin! We need Sora to look like a girl!" Donald bursts through the curtains that is Merlin's makeshift door and calls out to him.

Surprised Sora asks, "Why me!?"

Donald coyly replies to Sora's question, "Well, if you got caught you're the only one with the skills to know how to escape. If me or Goofy got caught we'd probably be in trouble, right Goofy?" He nudges Goofy's side with his elbow.

"Gwarsh, I don't know...Yowch!" Goofy gets pinched by Donald mid way from replying. Donald quickly shushes him with a shh, placing a finger on his own lips.

Contemplating Donald's remark, he thinks out loud, "Hmm...I am very skilled..."

Donald hurriedly agrees with Sora, "Uh huh, uh huh."

"Okay I'll do it!" Sora says, not knowing exactly what he is putting himself in.

Merlin speaks up, "Well, there is a spell I can use. It can change your gender so you would definitely look like one..."

Donald exclaims quickly before Sora can change his mind, "Let's do it!"

"Okay now...1, 2, 3, Presto!" Merlin waves his wand up high and Sora is surrounded with a poof of blue smoke.

Sora raises his arms up and holds his palms out, "Wait!..." Before he knows it the smoke dissipates and reveals him to have physically changed into a girl, "Huh, it worked." Sora now has D cup breasts, longer but still messy hair, and his clothes turn into a dress. Most of his other features are still the same but with a slightly more feminine feel to it.

Merlin tells Sora the details and conditions of the spell, "Now the spell will only last until your heart's true wish is fulfilled."

Sora realizes what he has to do in order to change back, "Then I have to find Riku and Kairi and free all the princesses of course!"

Donald chimes in, "Don't forget the king!"

The three head out to their gummy ship and take off for another world. They end up in Atlantica, the power of the keyblade changing their physical form to oceanic creatures. Donald is half octopus and doesn't seem to know how to swim with his new legs. Goofy is having the same trouble as he is now half turtle. And Sora, in the same predicament, is a mermaid with a seashell bikini top. As they try to get use to their new bodies, Sora shouts out, "Watch out, a whirlpool is heading this way!" Not knowing how to swim well with their new bodies, they are all swept up by the current and Sora is separated from the other two. Sora ends up on a sandy beach, washed up on shore unconscious. Sora slowly opens his eyes and sits up, realizing his tail has vanished and returned back to human legs.

He thinks to himself " _I must have somehow ended up in a new world..."_ Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice from beside him.

"So you're finally awake, miss?" It's Riku. He is sitting on a large rock about two meters away, staring at the ocean with his arms propping him up behind him.

Sora yells out furiously, "Who you calling a miss!?"

Riku, a little puzzled, asks, "Well then, what should I call you then?

"You can call me Sor-" Sora realizes that he is in fact a miss, and that he needs to make sure to play the part.

Riku coxes Sora for an answer while getting up off the rock, "Sor?"

Sora stutters trying to think up a witty name, "Sor...Sor...Sorelle! Yeah that's right, Princess Sorelle!" looking proud of himself at his quick thinking.

"Sorelle, huh? I happen to be looking for a princess, but...maybe you should put on some clothes first, Sorelle." Riku slowly lifts his index finger pointing at him while his other hand is covering his face as he looks away out of respect.

"Huh?" Sora looks down at his seashell bra and a small tattered cloth wrapped around his waist, barely covering his lower half. Sora gets embarrassed and blushes, his face turning beet red, "Um well actually, I was sailing with some friends and we hit a whirlpool. I guess when I was taken away by the sea my clothes got wrecked." He thinks to himself about how the keyblade changes his clothes to fit the world he's in, " _Darnit, is this what people wear in this world when they get washed up on shore...?"_

Riku hands Sora a black robe, "Here, use this for now." Riku says this like its not a problem then turns around slowly walking away from Sora.

"Thanks..." Sora responds and quickly puts the black robe on.

Riku lifts his right hand and waves it while still facing his back to Sora, "Well good luck finding your friends."

Sora realizes that he's leaving and, in a panic, calls out to him. "Riku! Wait! Aren't you gonna take me with you? I'm a princess!"

Riku stops in his tracks, a little perplexed, and turns around to face Sora. "...Well, you're not the princess I'm looking for." He says nonchalantly, not showing his surprise at how Sora knew his name.

Sora is slightly disappointed at Riku's remark and demands an answer, "What, why not?"

Riku then says coyly, "Well, for one Sora, something tells me you're not even a girl." He grins as he says this, hoping his little trick will reveal the truth.

"But, I'm completely a girl right now!" Sora tries to defend himself, not realizing he is falling for Riku's trap. Riku chuckles quietly to himself, slightly amazed at how easy it was to trick Sora.

"Heh, I knew it."

Sora, not understanding the situation, still trying to defend himself. "What? I am a girl, really!"

Riku smugly crosses his arms and smirks while saying, "Prove it."

Sora, not knowing what to do, looks down around him and tries to quickly find some proof. "Uh well...I have boobs!" He exclaims without thinking.

Riku still smirking asks, "How do I know they're real and not some sort of illusion magic?"

Sora, in an attempt to prove himself, gropes his own chest with both hands, "See, they're real." he says as he cups his own breasts.

Riku continues protesting against Sora, "Stop acting."

Sora quickly grabs Riku's hand and places it on his own chest. "See? Feel that? Definitely real!"

Riku starts moving his hand in a circular motion while still holding onto Sora's breasts, "Hmm, you're right..."

Sora lets out a soft moan, "Unhh..." Not realizing that he brought this upon himself, he places his hand on Riku's wrist and embarrassingly says, "Riku...you can stop now."

Still touching Sora's breast, Riku leans in close to Sora's face. "I've been wondering, how did you know my name, princess Sora?" He says cunningly.

Sora gasps, finally realizing his mistake, "I-if you knew why did you play along!?"

Riku stops touching him and takes two steps back, "That confirmed it." he said while knowing for sure that the girl standing before him was actually his childhood friend, Sora. Sora covers his mouth in surprise, realizing his other blunder. Riku continues on as he crosses his arms and questions, "I've been wondering though, how did you become a girl, Sora?"

"Well," Sora starts, "it was all part of this awesome plan, but you ruined it. Now I wish I can change back." he lets out a sigh. Sora desperately wants his friend back and pleads to him to return with him. "Riku, why don't you come back with me? We can find Kairi and go back to the way things were."

Riku turns away to look out to the sea, "I can never go back to the way things were." he says quietly while looking off into the distance with a dark expression. Sora is hurt by this response and clearly shows it in his face, but Riku does not pay attention. After a short silence, Riku turns back to face Sora and asks, "By the way, is down there changed too?" He quickly changes the topic and the mood.

Sora is surprised at this question and quickly looks at the ground in embarrassment. Hiding his red face he truthfully and naively responds, "Uh well...I don't like to look at it much...but..."

"Let me see." Riku suddenly exclaims while seeming really calm and not too interested. Sora fidgets at this comment and Riku continues, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, I'm just curious."

Sora hesitantly unzips the black robe slowly, "I guess I can show you...it's a little weird but..." He doesn't think that its too big of a deal since they use to bath together, but somehow is still very embarrassed as he slowly takes off his clothes. Riku stares at Sora intensely while sitting on that same rock as before. Sora blushes slightly and turns his back towards him. Riku now gets up and slowly walks toward Sora as he takes off his final piece of clothing. Sora, feeling Riku's presence behind him, looks shyly at the ground. Riku starts to walk around Sora while slowly eyeing him up and down. Sora's still looking at the ground when Riku reaches out a hand and barely touches Sora's crouch area. He brushes his hand up against it lightly with a feathers touch. Sora lets out a short but soft moan under his breath as he watches Riku's hand slide across his new feminine parts.

"It really isn't there anymore." Riku says, still looking directly at Sora's private parts.

Sora closes his eyes tightly in embarrassment and Riku takes this opportunity to continue touching Sora on his new pleasurable area. Sora moans out louder and starts backing away slowly toward a cliff's wall, placing his hands onto Riku's forearm that's between his crouch. Riku continues on relentlessly, touching while closing the gap between them. Sora continues to slowly back up until his back touches the wall and he has no where else to go. Riku leans in close while using his hands more roughly to find Sora's sweet spot. Riku whispers into Sora's ear "How does it feel, Sora?"

As Sora hears Riku's whispers, he gasps loudly with pleasure when Riku's rough hands find the most sensitive spot. Riku puts his right palm against the cliff wall right beside Sora's head while using his left to vigorously massage Sora's sweet spot. This makes Sora start to loose balance as his legs slowly give way to the intense pleasure. "Uuummhhh," Sora moans, "Riku...No..." he protests lightly.

Riku takes his right hand and places it gently on Sora's breast, groping it slow and gently. Sora pushes himself against the cliff to regain his balance, he then places his two arms on the cliff with his palms gripping tightly to the wall. He closes his eyes and lifts his head to the sky moaning more with each stroke of Riku's hand. Riku places his head on Sora's shoulder and starts kissing him lightly on the nape of his neck. "Riku...wait..." Sora still continues with his unconvincing protests. "Uhhn...ahhh...no more..."

Riku lifts his head off Sora's shoulder. "Hey Sora. You're getting really wet down there." Riku states the obvious in an attempt to embarrass Sora further.

Riku slides his fingers from Sora's clit toward Sora's vagina, his fingers slide easily on Sora's skin because of all of Sora's pleasure juices. Sora opens his eyes in surprise as Riku slowly slips his middle finger into Sora's vagina. Riku's finger curves into Sora's hole and he starts moving it in and out. Sora squeezes his eyes shut and starts gasping for air as he feels this new feeling welling up from inside him. Riku then slips another finger in and then another while inserting it in and out until his three fingers can easily penetrate Sora's opening. Suddenly, Riku stops everything he's doing and slowly backs up a bit, leaving Sora propped up against the wall breathless.

"Sora, I'm going to put it in." Riku says as he undoes his pants, pulling out his now hard penis.

Sora is breathing heavy and seems confused when he says, "Riku...I don't know anymore..." Riku walks up to Sora and puts his hands on Sora's hips. He bends his head over and whispers into Sora's ear.

"It's okay you can blame it all on me afterwards." He says with a sort of solemn tone in his voice. The usually sweet hearted Riku gives in to the darkness within him. Riku resolves himself and grabs Sora's waist, turning him around to face the cliff wall. Sora's palms are against the wall as he tries to keep his balance, his legs still quivering from the previous pleasures. Riku takes his penis and rubs it against Sora's wet vagina, sliding it up and down between his buttocks. Then, while one hand holds onto Sora's waist, he guides his penis with the other hand and slowly starts entering Sora.

Sora bites down on his own lip as he feels Riku's hard cock go inside him. "Unnhhh..." he moans in pleasure. Riku is now all inside him and he takes a deep breath to brace himself for whats next. Slowly, Riku starts to rock back and forth into Sora while holding onto his hips with both hands. "Ah...ah...ah.." Riku quickens his movements as Sora lets out a sound with each thrust. Bending over, Riku kisses Sora lightly on the back and stops movement. Riku takes his penis out and stands upright, he turns Sora around and places his own forehead onto Sora's.

"Sora, put your arms around my neck."

Sora mindlessly complies and wraps his arms around Riku's neck. Riku then props his cock's tip at Sora's entrance. He places each hand on the underside of each of Sora's thighs. Then with a quick motion he lifts both Sora's legs up at once and places them on his own hips, which, forcefully pushes his cock deep inside Sora's hole. "Unnnhhh!" Sora insticntively wraps his legs around Riku's waist tightly as Riku starts to trust into him. Riku pushes Sora's back against the wall while holding Sora's butt to keep him from falling.

Now Riku is vigorously thrusting in and out of Sora. Sora, overwhelmed with pleasure, hugs Riku tightly letting out floods of moans with each thrust. "Sora, I'm cumming inside." Riku says calmly, like there was no other choice.

"Riku...wait...ahhh...ahhh...I...I can't anymore..." Moaning, gasping, and out of breath, Sora tries to let Riku now that it's too much for him, but Riku doesn't stop. Sora's vagina begins to tighten around Riku's member, twitching as he lets out a wailing moan, "Ahhhnnnn!" Riku, at this wail, then ejaculates a load of warm cum into Sora's vagina.

Sora relaxes his body as all motion begins to stop ad only heavy breathing is heard. He feels Riku slowly pull out of him, the cum dripping out as he does this. Breathing heavily, Sora lifts his head up and opens his eyes to see Riku staring at his face with a gentle expression. Sora blushes and Riku leans in closer closing his eyes and kisses Sora gently on the lips. Sora's eyes widen in surprise at this action, then suddenly a poof of smoke surrounds Sora and he turns back into his male self. Riku grabs Sora's legs, which are still around his waist, and gently guide them down to let Sora stand. Sora quickly lets go of Riku's neck and stumbles back, his legs still a bit shaky from the pleasure. He rushes over to his tattered cloth and wraps it back around his waist, embarrassed at the events that just transpired.

Trying not to look up at Riku, Sora looks at the sand as he twiddles his thumbs. "Riku...you can still come back with me..." Sora says in a soft but accepting voice. Not hearing a response, he lifts his head to see that Riku has disappeared again. " _Was it all a dream?..._ " He heads back toward the sea, legs turning back into a tail as he goes deeper into the waters, and swims away.


End file.
